The present invention relates to the production of alpha-hydroxy-oximes and particularly to the production of 2-hydroxy-2-methyl propanal oxime (also sometimes referred to as alpha-hydroxyisobutyraldehyde oxime). Alpha-hydroxyisobutyraldehyde oxime is a known compound that has been suggested by B. A. Tapper et al. in Photochemistry, Vol. 11, No. 3 (1972) to be an intermediate in the biosynthesis of cyanogenic glucosides. While the chloroaldehyde is well known and is relatively stable, the corresponding alpha-hydroxyaldehyde oxime is unstable and is believed to form a dimer. Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 59, No. 6387g. Alpha-hydroxyisobutyraldehyde oxime itself has been prepared in low or moderate yields by the reaction of nitrosyl sulphuric acid in liquid sulfur dioxide with isobutane, by the reaction of nitric oxide with isobutylene and by the reaction of nitrosyl chloride with isobutylene and then with a base.